


See You Again

by elenei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenei/pseuds/elenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya returns to Westeros and runs into someone she doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little reunion fic I originally posted on tumblr.

It was an inn Arya remembered well. One she’d never be able to forget. Bad things always seemed to go down at the Crossroads. Arya wondered briefly if they’d seen anything worse than the brawl she’d gotten into here all those years ago. It had ended with three dead bodies. Four if you included the one she left a couple blocks down in an abandoned apartment.

But I walked away, Arya thought as she pushed the doors open and stepped into the warmth of the bar. She wouldn’t have chosen this place if given a choice. But it was the only inn for miles and Arya was running on empty. She had the clothes on her back and little else. I’ll just stay for the night, she thought grimly. Arya had known far worse accommodations. And she wasn’t afraid of ghosts.

The Crossroads looked better than she expected. The Riverlands had always been shit to Arya. Back when she was dragged from one end of the state to another it had seemed like a hellhole. Time hadn’t improved it. Arya had only just arrived back in town but she heard enough. This was Brotherhood territory for true now. They weren’t some rag tag band of rebels anymore. And they weren’t concerned with fixing the place up.

Arya hadn’t been able to find out the real story on that. Everyone had a different tale. But the general consensus was Beric Dondarrion had died for the last time and with him any semblance of morals the Brotherhood had. Now they killed anyone who opposed them without mercy. They were thugs and brutes and murderers.

But someone cared enough about this bar. The chairs were neatly stacked upside down on the tables and the floors were freshly mopped. It even smelled like lemon cleaner. It was also empty.

Her eyes were automatically drawn to the far corner of the room. She could almost feel the trigger again and how it felt as she put an entire round into the Tickler’s back. She would’ve put another if the Hound hadn’t stopped her.

There was a noise in the back that made Arya straighten. She wasn’t alone and she wasn’t sure what would walk out of that kitchen. Not that it made much difference. There was one small knife in the pocket of Arya’s leather jacket, a dagger in her boot, and Needle, the pistol jon had given her all those years ago, in the waistband of her jeans. Arya was ready for anything. 

She pretended to look at the jukebox but kept the door in her peripheral vision so nobody could take her by surprise. It opened several minutes later as a large figure walked out carrying a mop and pail.

“We’re closed.”

I know that voice.

She thought she’d been prepared for anything but Arya hadn’t expected this. She hadn’t expected him. It shouldn’t have taken her aback. This was close to where they had parted and he had no reason to leave. Still…

Arya chewed her lip before turning to face him. She had no other choice.

“That’s too bad. Know anywhere in town a girl can get a drink?”

She hadn’t been sure if he would even recognize her. Arya had been eleven the last time she saw him. Five years had passed and she wasn’t that scrawny little girl anymore. But his blue eyes instantly narrowed as he took in her appearance. He didn’t move any close for a better look. He just regarded her silently for a long time.

“Is it really you?”

Arya repressed a sigh. She didn’t even know what that question meant anymore. But there was no use lying or pretending she wasn’t who he thought.

“It’s me.”

He approached warily, his eyes not straying from her face. He lifted his hand and for a second she though he meant to touch her cheek. But he didn’t. He just said one thing:

“Arya.”

And then his arms were around her. His body pressed against hers and Arya face was touching his chest. She flushed. From the shock, Arya told herself. Or the warmth radiating off Gendry. But it felt right too. Arya couldn’t explain why but she felt safe.

She breathed deeply.

What the hell am I doing?

Arya untangled herself from him and took a step back, ending the hug. She knew she was blushing so she stared at the floor willingly it away. Gendry followed suit and there was a safe distance between them again. They stood awkwardly. Even Gendry seemed embarrassed by how forward he’d been. Neither of them seemed to know how to react after the embrace.

“Can I get a drink or not?” Arya asked eventually.

He took one stool down and gestured to it grandly. Arya muttered her thanks and took a seat. Gendry walked back behind the bar and poured a drink while Arya watched him. His hair was exactly the same, in desperate need of a trim; it was a shaggy black mop around his ears. She had grown several inches in the years she’d been away but so had he and there was the same height difference between them to prove it. And he looked stronger than ever. You could see it everywhere; his biceps, the broad shoulders and solid chest. The sixteen year old boy she’d left behind had grown into a powerfully built man of twenty one years.

He set down a tall heavy glass filled with dark amber liquid and bubbles. Arya knew what it was before she tasted it and couldn’t help but roll her eyes as the sweetness hit her tongue.

“What the fuck is this?” She demanded.

“It’s a coke.”

“Make yourself useful and pour me a beer.”

“I don’t serve minors,” he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No,” She began casually taking another sip of her soda. “You just ride around with your brothers carrying out executions in dark alleys.” Gendry stiffened. Arya didn’t give him a chance to respond. She raised her glass. “But I’ll drink to that.” He ignored her and filled another glass with beer for himself. He sipped it slowly while staring at her with that look on his face. The one where he was thinking so hard it hurt him. She was about to point out the stupid look when he spoke.

“You still think you know everything.”

Arya shrugged. “I know more than you.”

“I don’t doubt that,” he said slowly. “Where have you been?” The abrupt subject change annoyed Arya. She wasn’t sure she wanted to talk about this, least of all with him.

“Essos,” she admitted. It was vague but it wasn’t like Gendry was a well-traveled person. She suspected one Free City was no different than the others to him.

He scoffed. “So you decided to go on a vacation? Well that must’ve been nice.” Arya started to object but he ran over her words. “No really,” he said more earnestly. “I’m glad you escaped this place. At least for a little while.” He paused. “And that you were safe.”

“Well…it wasn’t the most dangerous place I’ve been. “ That was a lie. But Arya didn’t want to talk about it. “What about you? Enjoying gang life?” It was another low blow but Arya would rather they talk about his sins than hers. She wasn’t ready to have a conversation about the Faceless Men. Maybe he’d understand, a voice inside her whispered. Arya silenced it harshly. 

Gendry just scowled.

“You might know some things but you don’t know anything about that, girl.” It was a quiet insult but Arya heard it all the same. He thought she was some little kid still.

Arya resisted the urge to punch him.

“It’s the truth isn’t it?” She demanded instead.

But Gendry didn’t answer. He was staring. Again.

“You’re still mad at me for leaving.” It wasn’t a question.

He surprised her then by walking out from behind the bar and taking a stool off it to sit down next to her. Gendry didn’t keep his distance either. He was close enough for Arya to smell car oil on him. For a second Arya thought he meant to take her hand but he gripped the bar instead.

“I was sixteen, Arya. I had no job, no home….no future. I thought it was my chance to make a life for myself.” He watched for her reaction but Arya controlled her face just like they had taught her in the House of Black and White. She showed no flicker of emotion. And yet somehow he still read her. “I know you don’t believe me. You think I abandoned you and spit on your offer to join your brother.” He shook his head. “You still can’t see that we would’ve been separated either way. I would’ve stayed in the garage where I belong and you would’ve been dragged back to high society where you belong with all their fancy parties and shit.” He couldn’t keep the scorn out of his voice. Arya tried to deny it but he didn’t want to hear it. “You know I’m right.”

And she did. She hated it but she did. At the time, Arya hadn’t been able to see anything but her last friend leaving her.

“It’s strange,” Gendry said. “How I left and you disappeared and nothing went according to plan….but here you are.” Arya didn’t know what to say to that.

“I thought about you every day,” he confessed. Arya’s heart flinched at those words. She took a deep breath. He wants me to forgive him. To tell him I missed him too. She did forgive him but in truth, Arya hadn’t really thought about him that much. Or anyone associated with Arya Stark’s old life. The one she was supposed to be ridding herself of to become No One. But she didn’t want to admit that to him. Arya knew it would hurt him and she didn’t want to do that.

“I’m glad I ran into you,” she said truthfully. “But I’m not the same. I’ve changed.”

“I can see that.” He didn’t look her up and down like most guys would with a statement like that. He just stared into her eyes and somehow that was worse. They both took a drink.   
“I’ve changed too, ya know?”

Arya nodded. She was distracted. This hadn’t been a part of her plan. Arya had only intended to stay the night. This complicated things. 

“Everyone thought you were dead,” he offered after another long silence. 

“Maybe I was.”

Gendry ignored that.

“I never believed it, though. Not really. Not after everything. Some of piece of shit Lannister lackey wouldn’t be the one to kill Arya Stark.”

That brought a wicked grin to Arya’s face.

“I left him bleeding out not far from here,” She admitted.

This time Gendry raised his glass. Arya brought hers to meet it with a bright clink.

“Cheers.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is both a continuation and a fill for day one of Arya/Gendry week. Prompt: Jealousy.

Things weren’t going according to plan. All Arya had wanted was to find a place to crash long enough to recharge. Then she would grab a bus or train ticket and go home, to whatever was left of it at least.  But two weeks had passed and she was still at the Crossroads.

Gendry had given her the room for free. _As long as you need it_ , he had said. Arya had tried to object even though she had almost no money and nowhere else to stay. She didn’t want to accept his charity and she didn’t want to owe him anything either. But Arya suspected it came with no strings attached.

They didn’t spend all their time together. Gendry had work at the bar and _work_ with the brotherhood. Arya passed the days scoping out the Riverlands and collecting information. She listened for any news of her brothers and sister. 

But in the early hours of the morning they would usually meet up at the bar again.

It almost felt like nothing between them had changed.

Some things had though. The last time Arya had passed through these parts there hadn’t been a makeshift orphanage in a bar. But there was now. It seemed like every homeless kid in the area found their way to this one spot. The rooms were all filled with them. It was no wonder the place hardly made any money. There were the Heddle sisters too. Their family owned the inn, though they had lost most everyone in the war. It was just the two of them now. Arya liked them well enough. She had argued a few times with the domineering younger girl, Willow but Arya respected her. The older one was more amiable but Arya saw the suspicious glances the older girl would give her.

Arya walked down the stairs, careful to avoid the fifth step down that creaked loud enough to wake everyone in the building. Arya didn’t like for people to know she was coming that way she could eavesdrop. She heard voices in the kitchen and stopped. She couldn’t see anyone but knew in a heartbeat that it was Gendry and the older girl.  

Arya listened closely.  

“How long is she staying?” Jeyne Heddle asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You haven’t asked? Are you just going to pay her board forever?”

“I don’t know.” His tone was gruff. Arya thought he sounded annoyed with this line of questioning. 

 “She seems like the kind of girl who brings trouble with her.”

Gendry didn’t bother to deny it.

“The last thing we need around here is more of that,” Jeyne continued. Arya frowned down at her shoes when Gendry didn’t answer. The conversation ended there and Arya was left in the stairwell with an uncomfortable feeling creeping up on her.

She wasn’t wanted here.

Gendry had found new friends; Willow, who almost reminded Arya of herself and Jeyne who would stare at Gendry when he wasn’t looking. Arya wondered if Gendry knew how she felt and if there was more to their relationship than met the eye. They didn’t act like boyfriend and girlfriend. But that didn’t mean anything. Maybe they just weren’t into public displays of affection. Arya felt a flush of outrage at the idea of them being a couple followed by a twinge of disgust…at herself.

_I’m not jealous_.    

But Arya couldn’t deny she was hurt. She hated Gendry for that. And she hated herself even more. _I shouldn’t be feeling these stupid things_ , she thought angrily. It made her feel weak. Arya turned and raced back up the stairs. She flung the door to her borrowed room open and shut it behind her. Arya wasn’t going to stay where she wasn’t wanted. And she wouldn’t be a burden either.

Arya picked up the dirty clothes she had thrown onto the floor and began sorting through her few possessions. Along with the knives and Needle she didn’t have much. It would be easy enough to sneak out. Arya had already inspected the window on the first night she had slept here.

There was a knock at the door.

“Yeah?” Arya called knowing it was him. He was the only one who ever came up to her room. The rest avoided her. Gendry entered with a clueless look on his face.

“Hey I was gonna make some breakfast.” He paused at when he saw Arya’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m leaving,” she told him.

“What? Why? You can’t.”

Arya scoffed. “I’d like to see you try and fucking stop me.” She hadn’t told him anything about her years in Braavos yet. Gendry had no clue who he was dealing with. Not that Arya had ever let a little danger get in between her and the way out before. That he should’ve remembered, at least. To make a point Arya grabbed Needle from under her pillow and shoved the pistol into her bag.

 “You can’t just leave like this,” he said. “I know you’re tough but it’s dangerous out there.”

“I don’t care.” There was nothing outside this bar that frightened Arya. She was more terrified of the things she was feeling inside it because of him.  She hadn’t felt this jealous since childhood and it wasn’t a something she had missed.

“And you only just got back,” he added.

She refused to look at him. She didn’t want to see how stupid and confused he must have looked.

“Arya.” He said it so softly, it wasn’t almost pleading. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I have to go.” It wasn’t a lie. Arya had never intended to stay here. She had let Gendry distract her from the real reason she had returned to Westeros; her family. It was past time she found them. “And anyway your girlfriend doesn’t seem happy about my sticking around,” Arya said to her bag. She gave in and glanced over her shoulder. _I just want to see his reaction_ , she told herself.

Gendry looked as confused and stupid as Arya had imagined. “My girlfriend?” he asked incredulously. It took him a long time to put it together. “You mean Jeyne?”Arya turned back and shoved the few articles of clothing she had into the backpack. “She’s not my girlfriend.” There was an unasked question in his curious tone that made Arya cringe: _Why would you even care if she was?_

She didn’t care. She told him as much too. But Gendry just brushed it off. Arya had to be grateful for that. She didn’t think she’d be able to resist jumping out the window if Gendry of all people pointed out she was jealous.

“Where the hell are you going to go anyway?”

“North.”

“I’m coming with you.”

Arya laughed bitterly. There was no need to point out that she had wanted just that all those years ago and how he had chosen a gang over her. They were both thinking it. He had already apologized and Arya forgave him but the irony wasn’t lost on her.

“You have…like a life here or whatever,” she said instead.

“A life?” He shook his head. “I serve drunks and clean up vomit every night. God, I’ve become my mother.” He said the last bit under his breath.

“But Jeyne and Willow and the kids and the Brotherhood?”

Gendry crossed the room to stand in front of her. They were so close Arya had to look up to see his face. She wanted to look away from him but couldn’t this time. He was staring down at her with something that resembled tenderness.  

“I don’t owe the brotherhood anything. And the girls…they can take care of themselves.”

“So can I.”

“I know that.”

“Then why are you trying to follow me?” she demanded. “I’m not some little kid who needs to be babysat. You _should_ know that better than anyone.”

He reached up like the night they’d be reunited but this time he didn’t stop. His thumb brushed her cheek and Arya felt her face grow warm.

“I’m not trying to follow you because I think you need protection,” he said. “I’m following you because I was lost after you left. I can’t go through that again.” He took a deep breath. “I want to be with you.”

Arya grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him down to her. She pressed her lips against his before she could even think about what she was doing. The kiss took Gendry by surprise and his eyes went wide. But Arya gave him credit for a quick recovery. He wrapped his arms around Arya and pulled her body against his, returning her pressure. Arya shivered when his tongue brushed across hers. He was solid and strong. It made Arya feel safe and lightheaded all at once. Gendry wasn’t the first boy Arya had kissed but he was definitely the first to make her feel like that.  

She pulled away first and he rested his forehead against hers.

“Is that an okay?” Gendry asked with a goofy smile.

“Okay,” she agreed breathlessly. “You can come. But you better not slow me down.”


End file.
